officialfishfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish History
Pre-Fish Back in early middleschool, cutoutCalamari and Proracer60 started playing Minecraft on random servers, taking turn on cutoutCalamari's account, supahUber. Soon, the account Proracer60 was made, and we began playing together on public servers. cutoutCalamari asked Proracer60 to figure out how to set up a server, and they decided on the name Obsidian. Around this time, EnderslayerO1 was playing a cracked version of Minecraft online. This lead to conversations of the game throughout the three. Not long after, the last original account Creeperslayer231 was made, and we all set out onto Obsidian to make our first town. Early Obsidian That's where it all starts. Enderslayer01 finally gets his own account and phones proracer60 (Mark) to see when he puts up his server. It had been the start of summer and Mark had left the town they all lived in and was hundreds of miles away. enderslayer01 didnt know anything about skype or what it was he just guessed that they all played in one room on puny laptops scince he always used a desktop. Mark's server is up and first he gives himself TNT and makes a hole of sparta that went to bedrock. They go exploring and meet a feild. enderslayer01 being the nerd of Minecraft says that villages have blacksmiths that have valuable items if your lucky, and they spawn in plains biomes. They set off and find a village in a lake that has a well, butcher, and a large house. The first night there was dangerous. Spiders and creepers surrounded the house and everyone tried to fight them off, lucky the only damage done was a small hole on a wall. Mark claimed the butcher shop and took a daog with him while creeperslayer231, supahUber, and enderslayer01 share the large village house. Then we civalize some more. We made our own homes, aparments, buildings, you name it for the fun of it. Deaths were rare back then because we had overpowered armour that Mark had made out of diamonds. We did the unthinkable, something we've trained for, finding and fighting the ender dragon our dream. The team gave enderslayer01 the ender eyes, not enough though. We go across a frozen river and while others were ahead enderslayer01 throws a seceret ender eye and didnt know where it went and nobody knew about it until a year later. We find a ravine and Mark's first thought was to jump down the ravine and he lived, but enderslayer01's research shown that breaking nearby ice creates water or better a landing pad or waterfall going down. Everybody is given TNT except enderslayer01 because of precious valuables. enderslayer01 is caught in a TNT bombing near water so his only option to live was to go in water but he died in the process, he got his stuff back not knowing how Mark had gotten it when Mark blew him up. They later meet up with other friends and make Obsidian (the server) bigger and better. enderslayer01 finnally gets skype and everything gets better and prosperity strikes obsidian... but there was a down time for some people, mainly enderslayer01. enderslayer01 to enderslayerO1 -WORK IN PROGESS-